


小白是一只高冷的美少猫

by Nana56789



Category: DYS48, 晗芳 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789
Summary: 现实向OOC我真的还是比较喜欢写现实向…非现实我写不出来…请记住这只是OOC说相声的嘴不能信，Nana的文不能信只嗑官配大篇幅提及郭霄汉原来的搭档张霄咏老师，汉咏无CP真社会主义兄弟情请自行避雷绕行
Kudos: 5





	小白是一只高冷的美少猫

手机铃声响起的时候郭霄汉没想到这个电话来自自己曾经的搭档

张霄咏，或者现在也可以叫张惜蝉，郭霄汉曾经的搭档，七队又一位请了长假的队员

“喂？”郭霄汉不知道这位老搭档电话的来意多少是有些疑惑

“诶，老汉？我，张霄咏”老搭档的声音还是清亮的，这也是他的唱能被夸赞的原因之一

“嗯嗯”郭霄汉应着，老搭档也是熟悉的人，他很放松，抓过床上滚毛线球的灰灰放到腿上撸了起来“怎么了？”

“嗨，没啥事，就是你还有郑好老师给咱们发的那个太平歌词的本子吗？带标音的那个”

“有”灰灰被郭霄汉撸得舒服的舒展开了小爪子

“太好了，秦琼观阵能拍个照片发给我不，我下周的节目想唱，我那本让我搁家里忘了带到这边来了”张霄咏决定去郑州治病的时候并没有带特别多的行李，他知道自己治好了病就会回到七队的

“嗷，行，没问题”郭霄汉看了眼自己的书桌，歌词本前两天翻动过就放在桌面上

说起他这本带注音的太平歌词，是郑好带这拨霄字科的时候特意装订的，他和张霄咏一拨学艺后来搭档说相声，两个人都有，只是，前两天翻动它的不是郭霄汉

是二九并没有这本歌词本的孙九芳，孙九芳特别喜欢这本书，时不时总是看看学唱，不过前两天动它，也是因为他的老同学好朋友要他发照片来着

这个人倒也不是外人，就是羡慕孙九芳金V的曹九台同学，三庆园歪唱一战成名曹九台再演歪唱可是好好学习下了功夫，把自家师父十几年不唱一次的词都翻了出来，想确认发音苦于没有注音歌词本只能求助于家有老汉的孙九芳

“得，谢了昂哥们”张霄咏客气了一下，也没太走心，老同学老搭档还是老乡，不是那种需要道谢的关系

郭霄汉收回视线从头撸了一把灰灰“客气什么，诶，你嗓子好些了嘛？”

张霄咏愣了愣，才想起虽然定时向队长孟鹤堂汇报病情，但是队长常年在外商演大概是没能和其他队员分享消息“嗨，好些是好些了，还是好不利索，得养着，大夫想让我完全歇下来，但你也知道，咱们不就得靠嘴吃饭”

郭霄汉当然明白，他们的热爱，岂是能说不让说相声就不说了的？老搭档去治病用别的艺名也要说相声，不就是这一腔热血吗“那你少排点节目，多休息，我们还等你回来呢”

张霄咏笑了笑“你这话说的，好像你在等我似的，也不知道是谁还没给字就贼上咱师哥，我一休息临时搭档一定是孙九芳的啊”

“啊，我不是...”郭霄汉慌忙解释着，手上劲儿使得不对灰灰不开心的跑开了

“我知道我知道”张霄咏打断了郭霄汉，他这病和与郭霄汉的搭档缘都是命，反倒作为早早知道郭霄汉心思的老同学对于郭霄汉能与心里想的那个热爱舞台热爱相声的人搭档在一起感到开心，这个有点宅有点闷骚的30代老男人值得更好的更大的舞台“说到你跟芳芳，汇报演出我看了，可以啊爷们儿，你俩这下一步就该准备专场了吧”

“没有呢没有呢，就是粉丝捧的，我和芳芳都想慢慢来，寸住了一步一个脚印的，踏实，也扎实，队长他们还有大华他们不在我和芳芳也都不是固定底角儿，还不够火候呢”

“难怪孟哥都叫你郭晗叔叔，你是真踏实看得明白啊”

“没有，是芳芳，他从来都只专注于相声和舞台，他看得最通透了”

张霄咏又笑了笑“我是被喂了狗粮了吧”

郭霄汉的视线追随着刚刚有些不悦的灰灰移动，看到他移动到小白边上窝着，一灰一白有点像七队后台最大狗粮制作机的那一对儿“你赶紧回来，给你吃新鲜刚出炉的”

“我浪的啊”张霄咏豪爽地笑了出来“回去还得孟哥帮我从青年队调人，他俩现在那么忙”

郭霄汉脑海里出现了一位和他们都玩的不错的光头身影“不用不用，你知道王耀宇吗”

“知道！怎么不知道！气死我了，我还说呢，你们家芳芳没打他吗？”张霄咏语气的愤怒通过电话传递，七队从来都是团结的集体，怎么也咽不下自己伙伴被欺负的气

郭霄汉当然也明白张霄咏的意思，孙九芳是出了名的小钢炮，他重视的无非就是相声和他的伙伴们，哪个被侵犯了他是会爆发的“没有，正好我们俩助演不在”

郭霄汉也挺为家里人被说的事儿生气的，返场演双簧给那个所谓的师哥露脸还是芳芳二哥提的意，刘筱亭张九泰汇报演出被提前刨活孙九芳知道后就气的恨不得直接飞回南京打死那个死胖子

“算了，不说不开心的事了，我是想说他搭档朱汝钊朱老师，他还在咱们队呢，现在也没有搭档，你回来跟他搭不是正合适吗？朱老师说的挺好的，那天九泰和孟哥还烦恼朱老师的搭档怎么办呢”

“嚯，这么好的事能轮到我？那我得赶紧治好病抓住这个机会啊”张霄咏这么答着却也明白自己的病不会好的那么快

家里的门被打开，孙九芳拖着一条腿进的门，腿上趴着他养的那只狗狗“哎呦，这个傻子不会爬楼梯又趴我腿上了，累死我了”

看到郭霄汉在打电话，赶紧调小了音量“哎呀，谁啊？”

“张霄咏”郭霄汉小声的跟孙九芳解释，安抚了一下进了门就窜到自己身边的狗子

电话那边的张霄咏显然是听到了孙九芳的声音“你可以啊老汉，这都住一起了？动作够快的啊”

“这不是省钱还方便对词嘛～”郭霄汉说着在床上给孙九芳腾了个地儿，孙九芳从善如流的坐在了他身边

“我信你个鬼”张霄咏作为七队建立之初的成员之一可是见证了张九泰和周九良用同样的借口完成了他们的同居大业的人

“诶，哥，嗓子好点了吗？”孙九芳整个人趴在郭霄汉的身上够着手机话筒

“都问我这个啊你们，我下次不跟孟哥单独汇报了直接在群里说得了”张霄咏无奈的翻了个白眼

郭霄汉揉了揉孙九芳翘起来的头发，“我给你们开外放吧”

“成，芳芳，我好了不少了，但是还得养着”张霄咏等郭霄汉打开了外放回答了孙九芳的问题

孙九芳还是趴在郭霄汉的身上不起来“那什么，哥，孟哥都跟我说了，谢谢”

张霄咏知道孙九芳说的什么事，自己请假的时候说的是病好了就回来，算是个无限期的假，孟鹤堂却说也要有个大概的时日能让郭霄汉等他，但是这个提议被张霄咏拒绝了，他跟孟鹤堂说该是给自己的老伙计换一个更好的搭档，并且推荐了孙九芳

推荐孙九芳，张霄咏是有私心的，孙九芳确实是一位基本功扎实，热爱舞台的好演员，不过更重要的是，他是郭霄汉喜欢的人，作为当时的搭档，张霄咏觉得他必须的助攻一下

“嗨，谢什么。孤家寡人不想被你们喂狗粮了，老汉记得发我照片，挂了哈”

郭霄汉和孙九芳和电话那头的张霄咏告了别就挂断了电话

“张霄咏让你发什么照片？”孙九芳把家里那只不会爬楼梯的狗薅了过来把它身上的狗绳给卸了

“没事，他让我给他发歌词本的照片，就前两天九台要那个”郭霄汉看着他们家狗子撒了欢一样飞了出去，被灰灰瞪了一眼乖乖的窝在了自己的小床边上

孙九芳顺手把歌词本递给了郭霄汉“我觉得咱们该收费了，要照片的一张5块，能赚不少钱呢”

“你最近怎么了？和二哥走太近被张九泰传染了财迷了？”

孙九芳直接把歌词糊在了郭霄汉脸上“去你的吧”

郭霄汉笑着把歌词本拿了下来“等张霄咏回来咱们就不用动不动就双出了”

“那你也会因为返场弹琴最后才能走”孙九芳无奈的翻了个白眼

郭霄汉把孙九芳拉着坐下拿起床边的吉他拨弄着琴弦“大家一起玩玩多开心啊，你以后也一起返场吧”

孙九芳音乐能听出郭霄汉弹的是慢慢喜欢你“不要，我不会唱流行歌，不跟你们凑热闹了”

“早回来的人负责铲屎昂”郭霄汉说，家里三个喵主子最近跟芳芳和他养的狗子熟悉起来了，天天粘着芳芳好像自己失了宠

这么想着沙发上伸懒腰的花花就从客厅溜达了过来，躺在了孙九芳的腿上

“鸡贼！”孙九芳熟练地用和郭霄汉一样的手法撸了起来

“跟你商量个事儿行吗”郭霄汉对孙九芳说着，有点严肃的样子

孙九芳觉得郭霄汉要说什么正事没再撸猫了“你说”

“下次我订外卖能用你的名字吗？昨天我订外卖送到天桥写的郭先生，外卖大哥还以为是师父呢”郭霄汉想起昨天的外卖电话有点生无可恋，也不怨人家，毕竟谁看到天桥德云社和郭先生自然都会联想到郭德纲的

孙九芳噗嗤一下笑出了声，虽然他没能听到电话，但是昨天他刷到了抖音，后面堵门的姑娘们问谁定的外卖，外卖大哥特别可爱的说是郭德纲“行行行，你知道是你的外卖就行”然后抱起了躺的好好的花花“你爸爸真的好傻啊”

获得同意的郭霄汉继续拨着吉他“他爸爸傻，他妈是大头”

“你才大头呢！你全家都大头”孙九芳怼了回去，难得的发出了舞台上才会有的高亮的嗓音，然后嗽了嗽嗓子

“你是我全家之一啊，没毛病”郭霄汉听到孙九芳嗽嗓子皱了皱眉“你是不是刚才遛狗又抽烟去了？”

试图证明自己清白的孙九芳把衣服扽起来放到了郭霄汉的脸前“没有！你闻！一点味儿都没有的”

郭霄汉闻了闻确实只有好闻的柔软剂的味道，在孙九芳的头顶吻了一下“真乖”

从客厅狗窝的角度正好能看到卧室里面的样子，狗子边上的灰灰不满的的“喵”了一声

“你怎么招惹灰灰了，吃点狗粮都不乐意了？”孙九芳甜蜜地接受了这个吻还对着灰灰吐了吐舌头略略略

郭霄汉看着孙九芳可爱的样子笑了出来“刚才撸他的时候劲儿使大了”

“你去给它开袋CIAO要不它能跟你闹别扭闹到下礼拜”孙九芳推了推抱着吉他不撒手的郭霄汉

郭霄汉一百个不愿意的放下了吉他，从柜子里翻出了金枪鱼的猫粮，回头给了孙九芳一个怨念的眼神，蹲在灰灰边上讨好的抵了上去

灰灰本来不太想理他的样子但是看到了猫粮翻了个白眼伸出了小舌头

郭霄汉赶紧把膏状的猫粮挤了出来

小白还是高冷的坐在一旁没理他们，倒是狗子看到灰灰在吃东西以为自己也能吃到好吃的兴奋地打了鸡血一样

猫系男子郭霄汉对于突然扑过来的狗子还是有点无所适从的一个踉跄坐在了地上

灰灰似乎并没有很想救自己的主人，移动到了郭霄汉的手边快乐的舔着自己的粮食

兴奋的狗狗跳到郭霄汉身上咧着嘴笑

“芳芳...”郭霄汉的求救型号还没能发出就被试图通过卖萌获得食物的狗狗舔了脸口水糊了满脸

卧室里坐在床上抱着奶牛猫的孙九芳看着一片混乱笑的头发丝乱颤

小白舒适的伸展了一下他的腰在孙九芳搬来时带来的地毯上抓了抓爪子做自己安静美丽的美猫子


End file.
